A touch input device (e.g., a touch screen or a touch pad) can be implemented to sense a touch of a pointing object (user's finger, a stylus tip, etc.), and determine the characteristic (intensity of force, touch position, direction of movement, etc.) of the touch.
The touch input device may include various types of device such as a resistive-based touch input device, a capacitance-based touch input device, a force-based touch input device, an infrared-based touch input device, a surface acoustic wave-based touch input device, and the like.
The touch input device may be applied to various fields such as a computer display device, an automated teller machine, a mobile terminal, a touch pad of notebook PC, a touch input unit for vehicle, and the like.
Meanwhile, since a conventional touch input device is configured to input a touch gesture on a single touch surface, there is a low usability of the touch input.